


self-indulgent trans emmett forrest

by bipolar_chris



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Coming Out, Could be read as plationic, Elle is a good bro, Emmett is a tired boy, F/M, Gen, Menstruation, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Emmett Forrest, We Die Like Men, let my bby sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolar_chris/pseuds/bipolar_chris
Summary: Emmett falls asleep in Elle's room.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest & Elle Woods, Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	self-indulgent trans emmett forrest

**Author's Note:**

> kinda started running out of writing steam towards the end, it's very late

Emmett never slept.

Well, not in front of anyone, at least. Especially not in front of Elle, no matter how late their study sessions dragged on. The main reason being he was not out to anyone and did not have the funds to break a rib or get pneumonia from binding at night. Not to mention any other -- ahem -- factors beyond his control.

So, he drank Redbull and coffee and pinched his thighs. That is, until tonight. It had been an excruciatingly busy day as a T.A., essays needed graded, copies needed made. _No rest for the wicked_ , he thought bitterly, jogging over to Elle’s dorm. God knows he couldn’t afford the bus.

His first thought when he opened the door was, _Clothes_. Articulate as always. But _clothes_ , indeed. It looked like a tornado had hit the room, which could only mean that the occupant was in a veritable studying frenzy. His second thought was, _Dear god, I do not have enough sleep for this_. Right again. He had only gotten three hours of sleep the previous night, _definitely_ not because of dysphoria. 

“Emmett! Quick! Quiz me!” He barely managed one step through the door before a deck of bound index cards were tossed at him. How could he say no to such a polite invitation?

So they reviewed and reviewed and -- oh, did I mention that they reviewed? -- Elle at her desk and Emmett ever so gracefully sprawled on her bed. Before he knew it, he was dozing off, his friend throwing the covers overtop of him.

  


When he woke up, he felt _off_. Taking a deep breath, he quickly realized that he had worn his binder overnight. _Shit_ , he thought, _At least now I know what it’s like to be bulldozed seven times and then thrown into a hydraulic press_. He almost laughed. Maybe he would have if not for the familiar tightness in his gut, the uncomfortable wetness between his thighs. A quick glance under the covers confirmed his suspicions. Dark blood stained his sheets. No, not his sheets. His sheets are not pink and definitely not this high quality. Only one person he knew had sheets like this and… oh _god_. 

This couldn’t be happening. Red klaxons were blaring through Emmett’s mind as he scanned the room for a head of bright blonde hair. He vaguely registered an empty sleeping bag on the floor next to him, along with the distant sound of the shower running. 

Emmett quickly ran damage control. Yeah, the sheets, both top and fitted were ruined. His pants, underwear, and the bottom of his shirt were worse, if that was possible. 

Calm gave way to blatant panic. “Fucking hell,” he mumbled, “She’s gonna hate me.” And that hurt more than anything else. He had been purposefully putting off coming out to her, fearing her response. She was his best friend. Was. There’s no way she would want to be near him anymore. He would just be the freak who lied to her and bled all over her expensive bed. 

His breathing picked up, tears pricked at his eyes. 

Elle was the only thing keeping him sane anymore. Without her, what was he? It’s strange, but he couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t been there, cheering him on. 

Heat rushed to Emmett’s face. He vaguely felt a stinging in his arms as his own nails dug into the flesh, drawing, oh joy, more blood. This went unnoticed though, everything felt like it was underwater. Small whimpers of “oh god” and “no” slipped over his lips. 

Then, as if on cue, a small buoy appeared in the crashing waves. Soft and warm. He leaned into it, held on for dear life. “Emmett, honey, are you okay? Please,” the voice became more desperate, “Please answer me. Are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance? You’re bleeding.”

Another wave smacked down on him, trying to push him under. He only held on tighter to the buoy. 

“Emmett, it’s okay, breathe with me.” He obeyed. In and out, in and out. 

And suddenly, he broke the surface, met with Elle’s kind smile. “Hi.”

“There you are.” she breathed, before punching Emmett in the shoulder. 

“Ow!”

“You scared me! Butthead.”

Emmett huffed. 

“Wait, a minute, you’re hurt! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not! I’m not stupid, you know!”

“I know that,” he sighed, “Fine, just...don't freak out.”

She nodded encouragingly. “You’re my friend, Em. I won’t freak out. As long as you aren’t dying or anything,”

Of course Elle would say that, but she doesn’t know just how big this is. “Okay. Alright. I’m trans.” 

“Oh.”

He raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Okay,” she nodded slowly, “So, you’re not gonna bleed out?”

“Well, I’d hope not.”

“Oh, thank god.” Emmett searched for any hint of disgust or hatred, but was only met with relief and caring. 

“What about your sheets?”

“Em, I don’t care about the sheets. I’m just glad you -- wait! Does this mean that you slept in a binder?”

How the hell does she even know what a binder is? “Maybe?” 

“That’s it! You are going to take a nice shower and change into some new clothes, no binder! I have some men’s clothes that you can wear. There’s Ibuprofen and some... ‘absorbent things’ in the cabinet above the sink, I’ll take care of the mess.”

“But --”

“No buts! I refuse to let my best friend marinate in his own fluids!”

Why could he never say no to her?

**Author's Note:**

> damn we really do be projecting onto my main man


End file.
